Another Perspective - Caretaker
by Scarfie
Summary: Through the eyes of a Marquis
1. Badlands

Another Perspective ~ Caretaker  
  
Badlands  
  
Disclaimer: All Star Trek characters belong to Paramount though Clu and Nari do.  
  
Catlin Lenore Ussher, Clu to everyone who knew her, was currently in a day that was typical for her to be in. Her long brown hair had being tied back in a plait to make sure it didn't get in her way as she moved around the Marquis engineering.  
  
Like usual the small Marquis ship was trying to dodge the Cardassian ship as it tried to force the ship to a stand still.  
  
The comm system spluttered to life as the Commander called out "Initaliating evasive pattern omega." She could here something crash in the background but whether it was in engineering or on the bridge, she didn't know as Chakotay called out. "Mark!"  
  
The ship jerked then started forward, she knew as B'Elanna called down some modifications that they were still in front of the Cardassian ship and closer to the Badlands. "Clu we need to transfer power from the weapons to the engines," she told her through the comm channel.  
  
"On it," she called back as she and Nari, a Bajoran Marquis, started to work their way through the transfer, while others tried to keep the ship intact.  
  
Behind her she could hear another explosion and cry of pain, but kept her mind on the job at hand. Smiling with relief when she had completed what she needed to be done and noted they were still on impulse power, a good sign.  
  
"I don't think we are going to make it," Nari told her.  
  
"Never say never," Clu advised as the ship jolted and she thought she heard thunder, realising they were just photons she started to repair needed systems.  
  
The ship stumbled as if something hit it, alarms went off and she realised it wasn't a Cardassian torpedo. Sighing with relief as the ship rocked in the plasma storm she knew they were safe and the rocking became natural to her.  
  
Taking some instruments she started towards the bridge, arriving to help with the clean up.  
  
"...the bioneural circuitry to maneuver through plasma storms." B'Elanna said as she told the commander as the human worked in the back. She also noticed Tuvok had taken over piloting, the Vulcan plotting a course through the plasma storms.  
  
"We'll find a new place to hide," the captain answered.  
  
"You ever think about what'll happen if they catch us?" the Half-Klingon answered.  
  
"My great-grandfather had a poktoy," He answered as Clu started to work in fixing a few of the damaged consoles passing the commander as she did. "A saying, that he passed on to my grandfather, who passed it to my father, who passed it to me, Coya anocha zab, don't look back."  
  
Clu smiled, it was something she seemed to have a skill in doing. "Curious..." a voice said, she looked towards the Vulcan as he tried to find what he had seen. What she had learnt from Vulcans was that when one was curious something was wrong, she caught Nari's eye who shrugged. "We have passed through some kind of coherent tetryon beam."  
  
"Source?" the captain asked.  
  
"Unknown," Clu stopped what she was doing, some was defiantly wrong. "Now there appears to be a massive displacement wave moving towards us,"  
  
"Another storm?"  
  
Tuvok shook his head, "It is not a plasma phemonemon," the commander glanced at the Vulcan. "The computer is unable to identify it."  
  
"Put it onscreen," Clu stood up as she saw it, they seemed to be ribbons of plasma, rippling and moved to an angle at the rear of the craft. Chakotay looked at her, even though she had more knowledge on how planetary and spacial anomalies worked she had never seen anything like what she was seeing before. She shrugged apprehensively and looked towards the Vulcan.  
  
"At current speeds, it is going to intercept us in less that thirty seconds," he reported.  
  
Chakotay turned and positioned himself at the helm. "Anything , left in those impulse generators B'Elanna?"  
  
"We'll find out,"  
  
"It is still exceeding our speed," Tuvok called out.  
  
"Maximum power,"  
  
"You've got it," the engineer answered.  
  
As the craft flew forward Clu knew they weren't going to make it. "The wave is continuing to accelerate. It will intercept in eight seconds....five..." Clu held onto the nearest panel as a groan of metal was heard as it hit them.  
  
She felt her stomach go again, urging herself to keep her eyes as chaos flew around her. Clu tried to hold onto the console, but as the ship rocked hard she lost her grip, managing to grab onto another console as the ship continued it's run away roller coaster ride. 


	2. Alpha to Delta

Another Perspective ~ Caretaker  
  
From Alpha to Delta  
  
Disclaimer: All Star Trek characters belong to Paramount though Clu and Nari do.  
  
She didn't know how much time the ship had been in the storm but the next thing she could recall was a eerie silence before her senses returned and the alarms started to blare through her mind.  
  
Walking over to Nari she closed the woman's opened eyes, a hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see the commander, he and a few of the other survivors were just as disorientated as she was, helping the survivors and finding the dead.  
  
"Commander," Tuvok said, Clu looked towards the Vulcan. "We are seventy thousand light years from our last position."  
  
"That's impossible!" B'Elanna declared.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that," Clu answered pointing to what was on the screen. The others looked at what she had gestured to. It was a object with various arches and pylons embedded on a flat orbital surface, and seemed to be sending energy towards something that visuals couldn't pick up.  
  
"Could it have enough energy to bring us here?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly a warning flew from Tuvok's console. "It is penetrating our shields and scanning us," he said matter of factly.  
  
As he finished his sentence Clu was aware that something feeling like a tingle of a transporter started to flow across her, before she could utter a warning she was no longer on the ship, and neither was anyone else. 


End file.
